


Detentions and Revelations

by elizaae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Harry Potter AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Pining Lance (Voltron), hunk is obviously a hufflepuff, i wrote this at 2 in the morning, idk what this is man, keith as a gryffindor, klance, lance mcclain is a RAVENCLAW, pidge is a slytherin, slightly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizaae/pseuds/elizaae
Summary: "Huh. Would you look at that." Keith said absentmindedly and all Lance could focus on was the violet shine of his eyes under the soft torrent of rain and god, Lance was so far gone.





	

To enable screen reader support, press shortcut Ctrl+Alt+Z. To learn about keyboard shortcuts, press shortcut Ctrl+slash.  
98765432112345678

To be fair, it wasn’t entirely Lance’s fault that they got detention. He didn’t mean to put that extra  
strand of werewolf hair into the potion! All he wanted was to get Keith’s attention, and if he did  
that by being a complete asshole, then by all means, he will be a complete asshole. What he  
didn’t account for, however, was Keith’s temper.  
-  
“I can’t believe you landed detention with Weflum and Keith because you can’t follow simple  
directions.” Pidge teased Lance fondly, laughing at the cuban ravenclaw’s embarrassed and  
slightly annoyed expression 

“Oh shut up, Pidge!” Lance practically squeaked, turning a shade redder and burying his face  
into the pools of soft fabric that made up Lance’s robe. 

“To be fair, it sounds pretty hilarious. I mean, aren’t you two partners in like literally every class  
you have together? Anyway, it was just a mishap with ingredients, and besides one bad grade in  
Potions isn’t the worst thing ever. ” Hunk commented absentmindedly, patting his friend’s back  
with pity. Lance just groaned, causing the others to simple laugh. 

“Why did you provoke Keith anyway?” Pidge questioned, her joking mood quickly replaced by a  
strong air of curiosity. Lance squirmed under her inquisitive gaze. 

“Uh, hes...he’s keith! The stupid mysterious gryffindor! I’ve been rivals with him since day one!  
That’s a stupid question.” He stuttered out, grabbing his stuff and rushing out of the room,  
muttering an excuse about getting a headstart on the astronomy homework. 

Hunk and Pidge looked at each other, exasperation clear on both of their faces. “He doesn’t even  
have astronomy as a class. Why can’t he just admit his feelings for Keith, honestly. Who wants  
to bet they confess at this detention? I’ll bet five galleons.” Hunk said, poking Pidge in the ribs. 

Pidge just laughed. “You’re on! I bet that they’ll get another detention from blowing up something  
and then confess at that detention!” She proudly proclaimed, ignoring other students stares. She  
would win this bet.  
-  
“Stupid keith and his stupid mullet and mysterious background and beautiful eyes.” He grumbled  
to himself and he stalked towards the forbidden forest later that night. He was pretty sure he was  
still blushing, but honestly he’s suffered enough to look at this point. A drop of water startled the  
boy from his complaints as he stepped outside. A surprised laugh slipped past Lance’s mouth  
and he grinned, his head tipped back as he let the rain fall down on his face. 

“What are you doing Lance?” A familiar voice called, breaking lance from his trance. He turned  
his head to look at Keith, who wasn’t wearing his usual scowl. Was that- no way. Was Keith  
blushing? A soft and easygoing grin spread across Lance’s face 

“I’m enjoying the rain! No wonder you’re not a ravenclaw.” He snorted, ignoring the twinge of pain  
on seeing Keith scoff and his scowl come back, replacing the strange blushing expression. 

“Figures.” Keith whispered underneath his breath and Lance ignored it. “Let’s go before we’re  
late.” He said, trudging ahead to where Welfum was supposed to be. Lance just sighed and after  
a few moments, followed the guy he’s been crushing on for years.  
-  
Welfum wasn’t anywhere to be found. 

“Maybe he forgot?” Lance supplied, looking around for the lanky professor. Keith just ignored  
him, spotting a brown owl hovering near them. 

“Hey Lance, doesn’t that look like the owl that was Professor Weflum’s room earlier?” Keith  
questioned, shoving the brown-haired boy in question. 

“Yeah...that is. It has the same defining pattern as the snowy owl that’s indigenous to Europe.  
Luckily for us, I carry treats around for my family’s owls everywhere.” Lance explained,  
momentarily shocking Keith into silence. Lance held out a treat for the owl, petting it’s snow  
white feathers affectionately when it landed onto Lance’s outstretched arm. Lance pulled the  
letter from the owl’s claws and sent it on its way. “Huh it looks like a letter from Welfum himself.  
‘Some complications have came up and we cannot have detention tonight. Sorry for any  
inconvenience it may have cause you. Detention will be rescheduled for tomorrow night.’” Lance  
finished reading. 

“Huh. Would you look at that.” Keith said absentmindedly and all Lance could focus on was the  
shine of his violet eyes under the soft torrent of rain and god, Lance was so far gone. 

Lance kissed Keith. 

Keith tensed against Lance and Lance was about to pull away when Keith melted into the kiss,  
bringing Lance closer and deepening the kiss, Keith's chapped lips slotted against Lance's own soft ones and Lance felt like he might burst. 

It was awkward, messy, and frankly a little weird, but Lance enjoyed every minute of it. 

When they inevitably separated, as they needed air, Lance said with his heaving chest and  
flushed face; “I like you.”  
-  
The next day, Lance Mcclain, ravenclaw, and Keith Kogane, gryffindor, officially started dating.  
And Hunk Garret, hufflepuff, was 5 galleons richer

**Author's Note:**

> do y'all know how awkward and tough it is to write about kissing accurately when you've never been kissed smh


End file.
